


love in a sketch

by strkrgrs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve likes to draw, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strkrgrs/pseuds/strkrgrs
Summary: “How can you manage to switch from cute to sexy in under a second?”ORSteve likes to draw Tony. Tony likes it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 112





	love in a sketch

**Author's Note:**

> this is number two of the fluff prompts :) creds to waiting-for-motivation on tumblr!! enjoy!!

Steve sat focused on the chair with his sketchbook in hand, scribbling. Every once in awhile, he would glance up at Tony working hard on one of his new suits. They were both in Tony’s workshop, sitting in comfortable silence.

Tony loved being with Steve. They didn’t even have to engage in conversation. Being in Steve’s presence made Tony feel calm and comfortable. He felt like he could relax and take a breath without a facade or walls blocking his true personality. Tony glanced at Steve quickly and watched how focused and intent Steve sat, his back hunched over, his eyes squinting. Tony chuckled a little under his breath, not wanting to ruin Steve’s concentration, and went back to working on the armor. 

Steve bit his lip a little as he finished shading the eyes and adding final details to the lips. Finally, feeling satisfied, he held it up to study it. The final product turned out great: a sketch of Tony from the waist up, deep in thought with a screwdriver in hand, a little sweat pooled on his forehead. Steve smiled to himself, glad to have captured such a beautiful moment in time.  
Tony looked up from his project, noticing Steve’s smile. He put down the pliers and walked over. “What’re you smiling about this time, Stevie?” Steve looked up and blushed a little. Tony stood over Steve, smirking. “Lemme see it.” Tony commanded, holding out his hand. 

Steve had always been hesitant of showing anyone his drawings and sketches. Steve is very private about his interest in looking at or creating art. He doesn’t like to tell a lot of people about his personal life and interests. It’s hard for him to open up. But, Tony caught him one day drawing a picture of him sleeping, and since then, Steve had always shown Tony his art. And he can tell Tony loves it. 

Steve riped out the paper from his sketchbook and handed it to Tony shyly. Tony studied the picture in awe. “Steve, this is incredible!” He exclaimed. Steve just chuckles and stares at the ground, his blush turning crimson red. Tony studied the detail and perfection in the drawing. His heart swelled with warmth and love. Love for the sketch, of course, but more importantly, love for Steve.

Tony set the paper down and leaned down to meet Steve’s eyes. “I love it so much, Steve.” Steve stared into Tony’s doe brown eyes intently, as focused as he was when he was sketching the exact same eyes. “I love you so much, Steve,” Tony says, his voice thick with affection.

The corner of Steve’s mouth twitched into a smile. “I love you too, Tony.” He slowly brings his hands up to cup Tony’s face before bringing their lips together in a gentle kiss. Tony climbs onto Steve’s lap and wraps his legs around Steve’s torso. Steve leans in to the kiss a little more, moving down to Tony’s cheek, to his jawline, to his neck. Tony lets out a sigh and then suddenly pulls away, leaving Steve’s lips deprived.

Steve stares at Tony, incredulous, his mouth parted and his lips pink. Tony smirks, knowingly teasing Steve. “How can you manage to switch from cute to sexy in under a second?” he asks. Steve just rolls his eyes and leans in to kiss Tony again, his hand cupping Tony’s neck. “It’s a genuine question,” Tony mumbles against Steve’s lips quietly before letting himself get fully lost in the magical push and pull of kissing Steve. 

They kiss softly and sweetly; patient, focused, and full of love.


End file.
